Bella Salvatore-Mikaelson
by MissChloeSalvatore
Summary: When Bella and the Cullen's are out playing baseball its not James Victoria and Laurent that comes out.
1. Familiar faces

Bellapov:

My name is Isabelle Salvatore-mikaelson and I am a vampire. Yes i said vampire, a real vampire not a sparklepire. It all started a few months before I was born. My mom (Elena Gilbert-Salvatore) was dating my uncle Stephen when one day she decided that she loved my dad (Damon Salvatore). Which is how their affair started leading up to my birth. I am also the wife of Niklaus Mikaelson. We met back in new Orleans in the 1980s. It all started when I was looking for a drink.

***flashback***

"Hey watch it !" I shouted as someone barged into me. I paused as I looked up to see one of the hottest men ever. "Hello love my name is Klaus Mikaelson" he told me. "Hi my name is Isabelle Salvatore " I replied. "Are you relatd to Damon Salvatore by any chance?" "Yes he's my father which means you must be the hybrid that has no feelings". " wow your father must really hate me" he muttered under his breath. "Would you like to get a drink with me?" "Sure" I replied as we walked towards the bar.

**flashback over***

And that was the beginning of our relationship. About 16 years ago we got married. Then a few months ago Katherine was trying to blackmail mom, dad and Klaus so they sent me to hide. That was when I met the Cullen's. My parents sent me to the small town of forks, Washington as no one really knows it. So I compelled a man Charlie swan to believe I was his daughter from his first marriage. So I had to start school which is where I met the Cullen's. Alice, jasper and Edward all have powers. Alice can see the future based on descisons. Jasper is a empath and can feel and manipulate emotions. Edward can read anyone's mind without having to touch them, although my kind of vampire can block him out o our mind. The rest of the Cullen's don't have a power although Carlisle is a doctor and is around blood almost every day."Bella honey are you okay, you have been in a deep thought ?" Esme asked me." Yeah I'm fine just some past memories". When suddenly Alice's face went blank. "Three unknown humans are coming here any second". That's when three familiar people walked out.


	2. revealed

Disclaimer. I dont own twilight or tvd.

Bellapov

"Mom, dad, nik?" I asked happily as I ran to them. "Hey honey" mom said as she opened her arms so I could hug her and dad. "Where's my hug?" Nik said playfully. "Well I don't know maybe you don't get one after abandoning me for 6 months alone" I said right back just as playful. Just as I went to hughimi heard Edward call out "bella love get away from them they could be dangerous and what do you mean mom and dad Renees in Florida and Charlie's your dad" ugh I forgot about them. "Bella. Really? And what does he mean love I leave you for 6 months to come back to find not only has my wife changed her name but she's also found herself a boyfriend. God Isabelle has Katerina brainwashed you?" Nik asked me. "And don't think I haven't noticed that they're cold ones! What have I told you? STAY AWAY FROM COLD ONES!" He shouted at me. "I'm sorry daddy. Nik I love you not a dumb, mind reading, freak of a cold one. And gayward LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. "So why are you back I thought you were taking care of Katherine" I asked them. "Me, your dad, uncle Stephen and Klaus managed to trap her in the tomb so she can't get out which means that you're free to come back home with us now" mom explained to me. "YES" I shouted happily running up to nik and kissing him passionately on the lips as my parents looked away awkwardly and the cullens stood there not knowing what to do. As we broke apart I said "what are we waiting for all I need to do is get my things then we can go" I said running off dragging nik with me. As we got to Charlie's house I told nik to climb up the tree like Edward does to get in my room. "Bells what are you doing back so-" he started saying. "You are going to forget me then go up to bed and sleep then very on as normal" I compelled him. "I am going to forget you then go upstairs to sleep and carry on as normal" he repeated after me then walked upstairs to bed. As I came into the spare room I said to nik "that went easier than I expected" as I started packing at vampire speed. "I know love" he said as he stood up. "Ready to go?" He asked me. "Yes" I replied pinning him to the door whilst smashing our lips together. "Its been way too long since we last did that" he spoke after we broke apart. "I know. Come on mom and dads probably wondering where we are" I said jumping out the window. "Let go" he replied.


	3. Leaving and a heart to heart

**A. for all the good reviews im sorry I have'nt updated in a while but I hope this makes up for it!**

BELLAPOV

"So whats happened Mystic falls while I've been in Forks?" I asked Nik.

"Nothing much although I have been teasing blondie, I think she's falling for me" he said chuckling whilst whispering the last part.

"Who's blondie?" I asked Nik as we waked towards my parents car.

"Blondie would be a certain vampire with the name Caroline Forbes" my dad called to us. I must admit though I was kinda jealous.

"Ugh her?! Seriously Niklaus you couldn't have found anyone else?" I asked him.

" Hmmm I think someone is a bit jealous" Nik said chuckling.

"I am not!" I replied quickly hoping he didn't notice that I was lying.

"Liar" he laughed walking off as I ran to catch up to him.

DAMONPOV

"You have to admit they are a cute couple" Elena said to me as we stood by the car watching them run around. Although I wouldn't admit it out loud they were a cute couple. When Bella first admitted to having a boyfriend I remember thinking that they wouldn't last long I would kill them long before he asked her out on their second date. But when I saw how happy he made Isa I knew that I should leave them to there own. Every father wants to see their daughter happy especially when she's your only daughter.

"Damon?" Elena questioned me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you happy?" she asked me.

"What makes you ask me that?" I asked her my eyes softening.

"Its just that to have our famiy, to have the life we're living you had to give up your brother, your only flesh and blood lrft in this world apart from Isa" she said to me.

"What makes you think that this life is'nt the one I want? If I wanted to go back to being on good terms with Stefan then I wouldn't have chosen you and Isa over him would I?" I replied kissing her softly.

"Ewwwww parent mush digusting!" I heard Isa screech.

"Now you know what me and your father have to put up with everyday" Elena said back.

"Come on lets go home" I said getting in the car not knowing what dramas were waiting for us back at home.


	4. Getting back to Mystic falls

**Again thanks for the great reviews and I dont know when I can update this next so sorry if you have a long wait!**

**I dont own twilight or vampire diaries it all belongs to stephanie meyer and L.J Smith!**

BELLAPOV

Most of the way back to Mystic falls I was asleep on Niks shoulder but when we were about 15 minutes away I couldn't stop bouncing, it was like I had had and energy drink and lots of chocolate. **(A.N. my friend shannon gets like that too) **I think that it annoyed everyone,not that I care.

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet?" I kept on chanting until dad finally lost it.

"IF YOU SAY ARE WE THERE YET ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF THIS CAR AND WALKING TO MYSTIC FALLS!" Dad shouted at me. Everyone looked at me as if to say never do that again. Then everything went silent as we saw the sign saying welcome to Mystic falls.

"We're here, we're here, we're here, we're here" I started chanting again as everyone groaned and looked at me.

"I love you daddy" I said as sweetly as possible. I swear I heard him mumble under his breath "sure you do".

As we pulled up at the house I started getting really excited to see uncle Stefan as I hadn't seen him in a while and he was my favourite uncle.

"Uncle Stefan!" I called out to him from the doorway of the house.

"Isa, is that you?" He asked me.

"Well obviously, how many people call you uncle Stefan?" I stated.

"Isabella Marie Salvatore-Mikaelson you apologise to Stefan for being rude!" mom said to me as she elbowed me in the ribs.

"Sorry mom, sorry uncle Stefan" I muttered knowing that they would hear me.

"Mom im going to the grill for a bit" I told her as I started to slip on my leather jacket.

"Alright honey don't be too long" she called back.

"Nicky are you coming with me?" I asked sweetly putting on the charm.

"I guess I am love. Oh and will you stop calling me Nicky, its either Nik, Klaus or Niklaus NOT Nicky" he said putting emphasis on the not.

"Sure sweetheart" I said half heartedly walking out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me" he called to me as he ran out after me.


	5. Secrets revealed

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope this makes up for my absence -Chloe

BELLAPOV

We had been at the grill for about 10 minutes laughing and joking when I heard the bell go announcing that someone had just walked through the door.

"Klaus" she panted walking towards the table we were sat at, "I've finally found you" the girl said ignoring me.

"Hayley" he said not looking away from me, "what is it that you need". He didn't look very pleased that she had interrupted us.

"I need to talk to you" she said.

"Well go on then, what do you have to say" he said looking uninterested.

"Privately" she sneered, briefly looking towards me.

Looking annoyed Nik answered "anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Bella" he said to her.

"Fine, you know the **incident"** she said, "that happened the other week".

"Yes what of it" Nik said sounding like he was saying it through clenched teeth.

"Well I'm pregnant" she said sounding smug, Nik froze going pale faced.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what does this have to do with Nik" I said not feeling sorry at all.

"Not that it has anything to do with you" she sneered, "but Klaus is the father of the baby". I froze looking at Klaus in betrayal.

"Please excuse me" I said rushing away from the table towards the doors of the grill. When I got outside my tears finally fell.

"Bell, please let me explain" I heard Klaus shout after me as I sped up. After using his vampire speed to catch up to me.

"Isa, please".

"What is there to explain Niklaus?" I asked him angrily, watching as he flinched as I said his full name. "You betrayed me, what else is there to know?"

"It was one time, once, I promise" he pleaded with me.

"It doesn't matter that it was once Niklaus, did I cheat on you? No, I was loyal to you the whole time".

"I'm sorry" he tried one last time.

"I've got to go" I said as I turned away. When I got a few meters away he finally dropped to the ground, I could smell the scent of his tears tricking down his face.

As I got home I banged the door which caused mom and dad to come see what was wrong. "Mommy, daddy" I said dropping into their arms. I stayed there for half the night until I finally fell asleep.


	6. threats and mysteries

I'm sorry for the long wait but its hard to find enough time to update at the minute but I trying my best. Enjoy!

Klauspov  
>After Bella left all I felt was despair and anger. As I stormed back into the grill and went over to Hayley I slammed her into a wall holding her by her throat.<p>

"Why did you do that" I asked her angrily. As she smirked I felt my wolf rise.

"She deserved to know that her husband cheated on her whilst she was away, completely loyal and faithful to you" she said sounding smug.

'Kill her. Rip out her intestines and feed them to her' I could hear my wolf growl.

"Besides she was an ugly bitch anyway so its not a big deal" she said as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"She is the most beautiful girl in the world and she's my world so if I don't get her back then you will regret it" I growled before squeezing her neck once more then I left.

Damonpov

As me and Elena put Bella in bed we began to talk.

"Why do you think she's like this and where is Klaus" she asked me.

"I don't know but whoever dif it is going to die the most painful death ever" I replied angrily as Bella began to whimper in her sleep.

"No, no leave me alone" she said as if she were in pain.

"Bella baby, wake up sweetheart" I said whilst gently shaking her.

"Daddy?" She asked me with tears in her eyes.

"Its alright baby girl. Elena why don't you go make Bella some hot chocolate" I said.

"Sure, I'll be right back hon" she said walking away.

"Baby what happened to you? Why are you like this?" I asked her.

"Do you know that wolf Hayley?" She asked me.

"Yes, what about her" I asked her confused.

"Well while I was away Klaus slept with her and she came up to us in the grill and told us that she was pregnant" she said as the tears started falling.

"I'll kill him" I growled angrily.

"No daddy just leave it" she said as Elena came back carrying a hot chocolate.

"Its alright, just go back to sleep and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything" Elena told her setting the hot chocolate down.

"Thanks mom" she said closing her eyes as we walked down stairs.

"Did you hear" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes but I don't think we should do anything about it" she said to me.

"Why not? He deserves it for cheating on my baby" I returned.

"He may deserve it but I feel he will get more pain this way" she said.

"Fine but the minute he hurts her anymore than she is now, he dies, got it" I say to her.

"Okay but I think its time to go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning" she said as we started heading to bed".

Nobodypov

But what Elena and Damon didn't notice was that there was someone outside the house watching.

Ooh who was that watching them and thanks for all the reviews I've been getting and I don't know when I can next update so make sure you review more!


	7. phone calls and unknown scents

Unknown POV  
><em>How could someone who has any humanity in them even think about loving that monster?<em> I thought to myself.

_Oh well as long as my plan works everything will be fine_. I think as I see Isabella wakeup.

Everything will be fine indeed.

Bella's POV  
>As I woke up I felt as if I was being watched but as I looked around, I didn't see or hear anything. Putting the thoughts to the back of my mind I started to get dressed.<p>

Just as I was about to put my leather jacket on (it's a family thing) my phone rang.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Hey bells" I heard my little brother (not by blood) Jacob say.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked him.

"Well as its almost your birthday I've decided that we should do something together" he said to me.

"You could even bring that husband of yours" he added as I flinched.

"No Jake, no Klaus" I said sounding a little panicked.

"What's up Bella?"he asked me, suddenly sounding serious.

"Nothing" I lied but as always Jake saw through my lie.

"Bella please tell me" he pleaded with me until I gave in.

"He cheated on me" I mumbled, but thanks to his supernatural hearing, he understood me.

"I WILL KILL HIM!" He roared over the phone.

"Jacob CALM DOWN!" I said putting. Emphasis on the calm down.

"Fine but you're mine starting from tomorrow, got it?" He asked me.

"Yes dad" I droned, smirking when he didn't realise what I said.

"Jake will you come here please" I heard billy call out to him.

"I've got to go bells but I WILL see you tomorrow, got it" he said.

"Crystal" I replied hanging up and walking out the house to look for my dad.

One more day.

Jacob's POV

"Jake! The packs here!" Dad called up to me.

"Coming dad" I replied. As I quickly hid my journal under my bed.

"Jake?" Dad, asked as I started walking out the house.

"Yeah?"

"A woman called a few minutes ago asking for you. She said that she would meet you at 1:30pm down on first beach. She said you'd know why".

"Alright dad thanks for telling me. I'll be back home around 3pm, 4:30pm at the latest" I said to him as I walked out of the house.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked walking over to the pack.

"There's been a new scent all over the res and no one recognized it, so we wanted to see if you did" Sam said to me.

As I breathed in and got a proper sniff of the air. I picked up the scent of HER along with another scent I didn't recognise. "I recognise the first but not the second" I told them as I checked my watch. Seeing as it read 1:20, I decided I should set off now if I want to arrive on time for HER. "Hey Guys, sorry to cut things short but im meeting someone in about 5 minutes, but we'll talk more about this later, Kay?" I said as checked my clothes to make sure I looked presentable.

"That's fine Jacob, don't forget there's a pack meeting tomorrow at 10:00am sharp, so don't be late" Sam told us all, as I began taking my shorts off.

"Whatever" I yelled, as I phased and ran towards the beach.

"Jacob. You're 3 minutes late, you know to NEVER keep me waiting" SHE yelled, or should i say the mighty Ester.

Sorry for the long wait I've been kind of busy at the minute. So we've finally found out who the mystery person is but who's the unknown scent belong to? Oh and im adding 2 new characters so if you've got an idea for a character or want to be a character in my story then pm me with the details and I'll see about using it. Again sorry for not updating and please carry on with the reviews!


	8. Dreams and the twins

Sorry for the wait but i'll try to make up for it. This chapter was made by my fantastic beta fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night.

"Come take a midnight stroll with me love" Klaus said coming up behind me, as I was about to start making dinner.

"I would love to Nik, but you may need a new watch love, as its not midnight quite yet it's only 7:30" I replied, trying not to laugh.

"I know the time love, I was wondering if the most beautiful girl in the world would come for a walk with me." He said, as he started helping me put on my coat.

As we were walking around the garden, we talked about the upcoming ball, until Klaus abruptly stopped and turned me to my left.

I gasped as soon as I saw that a little bit behind two big trees was a lovely picnic spread set up with lanterns set around in a circle, and candles here and there even in the trees.

"Nik I don't know what to say"

"Come sit love I have something very important to ask"

Just as I was about to sit down a girl with long wavy brown hair knocked me to the ground.

"Oh Klaus it's lovely, what do you have to ask me" the girl asked

"Hailey my love, you make me incredibly happy will you marry me"  
>"YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES." This Hailey woman screamed as she hugged my man. What the hell is going on?<p>

"Nic, What's going on, who is she, is this a joke?" I exclaimed looking at the two of them make out.

"This is my fiancée Hailey, Isabella"

"But I love you Nik "

"But I don't love you Bella". Klaus said as he rose to his feet and put his hands on my shoulders.  
>"Do you understand me Isabella." He said as he started to shake me.<p>

"I love Hailey, not you Bella "

"Bella come on wake up" I heard as I opened my eyes.

"Huh"

"Hey, Izzy, sorry for waking you up, but I heard you screaming and you where trashing around like crazy." Eliza said as she brushed some hair out of my eyes.

''Hey Lizzy." I replied while I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

" Hey its what best friends do." Eliza said with the biggest smile ever, which is a rarity as she's not very big on showing her emotions, Jasper would of hated her I think as I let out a chuckle, that is until I remembered what happed the other day and I broke down crying.

"Why...Why did… he...he…do it. "

"Shh, sweetie. I don't know."

"Is this why he sent me away so he could be with her?" I said beginning to get angry.

"Hey Izzy calm down, do you want me to send one of my guys to see what this Hailey's person intentions are." Eliza replied while cracking her knuckles.

"Your really do that for me."

"Of course Izzy, you've been my best friend since we where in diapers, I'll do anything for you"

"But I can't let you do that Liz, he's the original hybrid and he'll recognize you immediately."

"Who said I was going, " Lizzy said cunningly.

"Liz, he'll recognize Liam as well, hey were is your crazy brother"

"He's in the kitchen, making us breakfast" Eliza replied looking down at her shoes.

"Are you kidding me, last time he made breakfast he almost burned down my house" I shouted.

Just as I said that I heard an annoying beeping. It took me a moment to realise it was the fire alarm. We were then assaulted to the smell of burnt toast and what I thought was bacon.

As we made are way down stairs and into the kitchen I see Liam with his back to us, opening the back door and windows, in an effect to get rid of the smoke. As he was distracted I snuck up behind him and shouted boo.

"Ahhhh" he yells dropping the frying pan and its contents on the floor.

"Morning Liam" Eliza giggled while watching him pick up the burnt food.  
>"Liam, as much as I appreciate your help. I think I'll finish, well restart breakfast".<p>

"Sorry Bells" Liam replied looking dejected.

After I finished making breakfast for the three of us, I sat down next to Eliza as she was rubbing it in Liam's face that he couldn't cook to save his life.

The meal was going fine until Liam spoke up.

"Bells I heard what you and Eliza were talking about, I'm so sorry for what's happened. But she's right will do anything to help."

"Guys I'm honoured I really am, but I can't ask that of you."

"Bells like Eli said we've been best of friends since we were in diapers, and if it wasn't for you, me and Eliza would still have had that sire bond to Klaus. You made it so we were free, and any way you're like the sister I never got." Liam said as he embraced me in a hug.

"So what am I" Eliza yelled

"You're the little sister I'm stuck with." Liam said, while messing with Eliza's hair.

"Hey, leave the hair alone, and you're only older than me by 5 minutes."

"Whatever Weirdo"

"Okay you two enough of this, as much as I'll love to take up the offer of your help, I think I need to think over everything that's happened"

"Okay Izzy, we understand, well at least I do" Eliza said while bumping shoulders with Liam.

"Hey, I understand more than you understand."

"Okay I get it you both understand, why don't we just watch a movie." I replied after I got fed up with there arguments.

After we all got comfortable and Liam complaining that he was hungry, so while Eliza made up pop corn for us and Liam complaining that its unfair that I let her cook in the kitchen and Eliza telling him to shut up. I chose the film that we were going to watch, so I decided to on a Kick-Ass marathon.

It was after we were half way through the second movie that my phone started ringing, so pausing the movie I picked up.

"Hello"

"Isabella Mikaelson"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Someone you wish you never crossed"bB.


	9. letters and visions

**Hey! So its beena couple of months since I last updated and for that I'm sorry. I've had a lot of things happen, some good whereas others not so good. Anyways, I'm back now and hopefully I will be updating more often now. Just a warning to say this chapter hasnt been beta'd as I wanted to post this as quickly as possible. Thanks for being so patient!**

**~MissChloeSalvatore**

_Last time:_

_"Okay you two enough of this, as much as I'll love to take up the offer of your help, I think I need to think over everything that's happened"_

_"Okay Izzy, we understand, well at least I do" Eliza said while bumping shoulders with Liam._

_"Hey, I understand more than you understand."_

_"Okay I get it you both understand, why don't we just watch a movie." I replied after I got fed up with there arguments._

_After we all got comfortable and Liam complaining that he was hungry, so while Eliza made up pop corn for us and Liam complaining that its unfair that I let her cook in the kitchen and Eliza telling him to shut up. I chose the film that we were going to watch, so I decided to on a Kick-Ass marathon._

_It was after we were half way through the second movie that my phone started ringing, so pausing the movie I picked up._

_"Hello"_

_"Isabella Mikaelson"_

_"Yes, who is this?"_

_"Someone you wish you never crossed"_

BELLAPOV

"What do you mean someone I wish I'd never crossed and who are you?" I asked the woman. Eliza and Liam looked towards me with worry clear in their faces.

"Lets just say you'll know when the times right" she told me. After saying those words she hung up. "Who was that?" Eliza asked me looking concerned.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out" I told them before changing my clothes and walking to The Grill.

Making my way to the bar I spotted who I was looking for. "Well what can I do for you princess?" my dad asked me. "Hey! I'm not little anymore!" I said defencively. "So? Anyways, I'll ask you again, what's up?" he repeated.

"Okay then just don't look at me weirdly after this, okay?" I asked him without giving him the chance to reply. "Well I was watching movies with Eliza and Liam earlier when I got a phone call from an untraceable number, so I paused the TV and answered the call. The person sounded lie a woman and her voice was familiar but I couldn't work out where I'd heard it from before. She just sai my name and then told me that she was someone I'd wish I'd nevr crossed. I asked her what that meant and all she said was that I would know when the time was right so I thought why not go to my father for help" I said.

"Look princess, have you ever thought that the person who caled you might have something to with your husband? To find out who she is your going to have to talk to Klaus" he told me. No matter how much I hated that idea though, I knew he was right.

"Thanks daddy, I love you" I told him standing up. "I love you too princess" he replied. Giving him a kiss on his cheek I walked out of The Grill.

**(AN- I was going to stop here but since I've made you wait so long...)**

Walking up to the Mikaelson Manor I mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen. Finally reaching the door I knocked unaware of wat I would find once I walked in.

"Bella?" Rebekah answered the door with a relieved look on her face, "Oh thank god your here". "Why whats wrong Bekah?" I asked her.

"Its Nik, he's been acting really strange ever since he got back yesterday, he walked into his art room and hasnt come out since. He won't talk to us, he cries, he even destroyed loads of his paintings yesterday and you know how much he loves his paintings!" she told me. I never realised how much we depended on eachother. Pushing past her i told her that I'd try to sort him. "Thanks!" she yeled back at me as I neared the art room.

Knocking on the door I heard something crash against it on the otherside. "GO AWAY!" I heard him yell. "Niklaus open the door" I told him, suddenly I heard all the banging on the other side of the door stop. Then there came a space between the door and the frame. "Isa?"

ALICEPOV

Dear diary, Today I had a vision and it wasn't one of my normal ones. It was like someone had forced it upon me. All I saw was a mirror with a piece of paper saying ALICE CULLEN on it. An hour later a letter arrived for me with the same hand writing.

***FLASHBACK***

Jasper and the rest of the family had just gone out hunting when I spotted the letter. It looked like the same handwriting as the one from my vision. All it said was an adress and a time saying be there. It was sighned with the enicials E.M.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

Who's E.M? Why do they want to meet up with me? What's going on?


End file.
